


Together we fall.

by FlyAndDie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Greatly, Life or Death Situation, Reveal, Vague, but not shown, carapace and rena are implied, i'm not even joking, kinda necessary, no descriptions, the story is implied, this is a one shot, too tired for a full plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDie/pseuds/FlyAndDie
Summary: Chat and Marinette go up in a bubble.Ladybug and Adrien come down.This is a outline mostly. Not sure if i'll draw it out more or not. Pretty much no storytelling done. Just enough to get the gist. i think.





	Together we fall.

Adrien and Marinette stood together at the park, both deep in conversation about a design he had commissioned from her. A voice called for Adrien and he stepped away from the girl.

“I’ll wait over here.” She said, cheerful. He nodded, walking away from her. His eyes caught a soft blue bubble floating past, and he smiled at it. Bubbles were common in the park due to all of the kids.

 

“Plagg, what’d you shout for?” Adrien asks, watching Marinette. He held a phone to his ear, so it wasn’t suspicious. She smiled at him. He watches the bubble drift towards her.

“Akuma.” plagg states adrien looks at the kwami, shocked. Nobody had been attacked yet. How did plagg know? He turn back to Marinette watching her write on her hand. The bubble touches her shoulder, then grows.

 

The blonde watches in horror as it envelops her. She shouts in alarm as she starts to rise. He runs further down the alley and transforms.

“Help me!”

 

Chat Noir scaled the building, looking for Marinette. The akuma lands in front of him, and he leaps backwards, startled. He falls off the building, landing on a firm but soft surface. The akuma howles in laughter.

“Have fun breathing! At least she has oxygen!”

 

“Chat!” he looks own, eyes wide as he sees Marinette in the bubble he’s on He looks around, horrified as he realizes he’s rising, and they are far above ground.

“Oh god.” He says, shifting so he’s on all fours. “Not good. Not good at all.” 

 

“Do something! Call rena rouge or.. Or.. something!” Marinette squeaks. The building below have gotten small. He looks around, eyes falling on Nino and Alya, both in a bubble in the distance. 

“Ladybug. I’ll call Ladybug.” He pulls out the baton. She isn’t transformed.

 

“Maybe.. Use cataclysm?” marinette whispered. They had stopped rising, but Paris was tiny below them. “What choice do we have?”

“None.”

 

He slips then, sliding off the bubble. “Chat! Now!”

“Cataclysm!” the bubble disintegrates, and Marinette falls too.

 

His eyes lock with Marinette’s as they fall. His ring beeps.

“How fast were we rising?” He shouts, equations filling his head.

 

“Faster than we’re falling.” Math.. they had been rising for longer than five minutes. Way longer.

“Not good.” His ring beeps again.

 

“Drop your transformation.” She shouts. His eyes widen in horror. 

“Marinette?” His ring beeps again.

 

“Trust me on this Chat.”

“Without my baton, we’ll die.” The shrill chirp.

 

“Trust me.” He looks down. They are still too high. His ring beeps a final warning.

“Marinette.” He whimpers. Green light.

 

“Adrien?” She questions, barely audible. He closes his eyes, feeling Plagg gripping his hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Eiffel Tower is getting closer. Just a few seconds now before it’s over.

“Spots on!”

 

The whiz of a yoyo. Arms wrapping around him.

“Not today.” The heroine says to him softly.

 

A group of four sit, facing one another. Two with glasses, two without. Two males, two females.

“We’re alive.” He used to be Bubbler.

“We’re safe.” she used to be LadyWifi.

“We’re heroes.” Her hair no longer held pigtails.

“We’re friends.” His eyes gleamed with delight.

 

“We’re here.”  
“Together.”  
“Forever.”  
“Always.”

 

Four kwami watch from a shelf. 

“Nooroo will finally be saved.”


End file.
